This application for a Cancer Center Support Grant is to provide the Core support necessary for the cancer research activities of the Vermont Regional Cancer Center. The requested funds are to support programs in cancer control research, clinical cancer research, carcinogenesis/pathogenesis, cancer biology/tumor immunology, and genetic toxicology.